pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 - Double Battle Takedown Part 1
"So how do we get to Galaxy City?" asked Misty as they all walked across a large field of grass. "Well we keep go until we get to Mocalza Town and then we go through Black-Out Forest. From there we come out to at Istra Town then head on westward and we get to Galaxy City." said Brock looking at a map on his pokétab. "But first let's stop and eat something I’m starving." urged Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "Sounds like a good idea to me." agreed Rodney They all stopped and made a small camp while Brock and Tanza got cooking. "We'll have dinner ready in a bit." said Brock "Hunter." said Haunter "Hay Timothy why aren't we going into the PHD like we used to?' asked Eria "It's going under some construction work right now, but we'll have it ready later on." said Timothy "Oh...ok." nodded Eria as she started talking to Aussa. "Hay Timothy where did you go train at?" asked Ash "Well that's a secret, but I might one day tell you." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika." smiled Kachu "Be...Be." laughed Nikita "Meee." laughed Nina "Pika." said Pikachu "Alright then. Hay Timothy let's battle.” offered Ash "Sure. I'm up for it." nodded Timothy as both he and Ash ran out into a clearing ready to battle. "Don't think I’m going to go easy on you Ash just because you one of my student's." laughed Timothy. "Don't worry I wouldn't have it any other way." laughed Ash as he held up one of his pokéballs. "Those to are like kids." smiled Alice "Chu...Pika." laughed Kim "That's true." snickered Jamie shaking his head. "Chu." laughed Pikachu "Pikachu." laughed Kachu "Well let's begin." said Ash as he got ready to throw his pokéball, but then he stopped. "Hay watch out!" They heard a voice shout. All of a sudden the ground exploded as meteor like blast started to rain down around them. Timothy and Ash easily dodged the blast and the explosions until they stopped. "Wow what was that?” wondered Ash "Looked like a Draco Meteor." laughed Timothy "Hay are you two ok!" shouted the voice again. They looked down a hill and saw two people running toward them . One was a grayish black haired boy about five foot seven light skinned wearing a red, white and black shirt and hat, with black pants an red, black and white shoe's. The other was a girl who had on a red and black hat over her grayish black hair with red eye's wearing a knee red, white and black high shirt skirt wearing long black boots with even longer stocking's under them "Hay are you two ok?" asked The boy's as he walked up to Ash and Timothy. "Yea were fine." nodded Ash "Sorry about that. We're trying to teach our friend here the Draco Meteor attack, but so far he's not doing any good." apologized The girl Just then a small tan colored dragon pokémon with three horns on it head and three on it's bottom where it tail should be. It also had a red circle on it's head on it's around it's eye's and on both of his knee's. "Cu." said The pokémon as it looked at Timothy. "Who's is that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Cubgon the Family Dragon Pokémon…These pokémon are rarely seen in the wild, but when you find one there are usually hundreds of other's. They live in social groups of more than 1000 individuals and tend to emphasize the protection of others." said The pokédex "I see. Wouldn’t it be better though if you showed him how Draco Meteor work's in a battle." suggested Timothy as he rubbed the pokémon on the head. "Yea it would, but we haven't found anybody strong enough to give us a real challenge." sighed The boy "Well how about we battle you?" asked Timothy "Are you sure...we don't won't to be a bother." said The girl "It's no problem. We were about to battle ourselves, but now we can make it a two on two battle. What do you say Ash?’ asked Timothy "Sound's good to me." nodded Ash "Alright let's do it then." smiled The girl "By the way my name is Kale Akugoho and this is my twin sister Sarah Akugoho." said Kale "It's nice to meet the both of you. What are your name's?" asked Sarah "My name is Ash Ketchum." smiled Ash "My name is Timothy Harmon." smiled Timothy "I've heard that name somewhere." thought Kale. "Well let's get to the battle till you figure it out." smiled Timothy "Alright, Cubgon you watch our battle ok." said Kale "Gon." nodded Cubgon "Let's do this Volrecks!” shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Volrecks appeared in front of him. "Wow you have a Volrecks. That a pretty rare pokémon." narveled Kale "Thanks...Volrecks and I are good friends. Isn't that right Volrecks." smiled Ash "Recks!" roared Volrecks roared looking at Ash. "My turn Warpress come on out!” shouted Sarah as she threw out a pokéball and a pokémon appeared that Ash had never seen before appeared in front of her. "War!" roared The pokémon ready to battle. Warpress was a large dragon looking pokémon that was on all for legs and it was the size of Sarah with large light blue fins, maroon blood red horns, hind legs, and a tan underbelly. "Who's that?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex up at it. "Warpress the Water Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Korpress. Warpress are very aggressive fighter's and tend to intimidate it's opponents just by staring at them. Also unlike it's counter part Monpress, Warpress's don't like there back to be rode." said The pokédex "Wow nice." nodded Ash "My turn Monpress let's battle." said Kale as he threw out his pokéball and another pokémon appeared in front of Kale that he had never seen before. "Press!" roared The pokémon a ready to battle Monpress was a dragon pokémon larger then Kale that was completely maroon blood red on it's back, with light blue spike's on it's head, chest, back of it's front and hind leg's, and the top of it's hind back leg's. "Now who's that?" wondered Ash pointing his pokédex at it. "Monpress the Fire Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Korpress. It has a quiet nature, and always like company. It is very noble and always is looking for an opportunity to have the trainer to ride it's back." said The pokédex "Wow their both huge and awesome!" shouted Ash "Thanks‘." smiled Kale "These two where our very first pokémon." smiled Sarah "Alright Kabuldo standby for battle." said Timothy Ash watched as Timothy took out an emerald green colored pokéball and threw it up into the air. Just then in a flash of red light a pokémon appeared in front of him that Ash hadn't seen before. It was similar to a Kabuto, but much larger and it had a much more developed mass with hook's like blade's for hands and a hook at the tip of it's large thick tail. "Who is that pokémon now?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Nothing about this pokémon is known." said The pokédex "Wow I’ve never seen that pokémon before." marveled Sarah "Wa...Press." nodded Warpress "Well let's get this battle started ." smiled Timothy "Kabo!" shouted The pokémon ready to battle. "I'll start Honpress use Flamethrower and attack Volrecks!” shouted Kale "Res!" roared Honpress as it fired a stream of fire at Volrecks. "Volrecks you use Flamethrower to!” shouted Ash Volrecks fire the flamethrower and when the two attacks collided they swirled into a fireball and exploded. "Warpress you use Hydro Pump!” shouted Sarah "War!" roared Warpress as it fired a stream of high pressured water at Kabuldo. "Kabuldo you use Hydro Pump as well!” shouted Timothy Kabuldo fired a stream of water and when they collided they explode and canceled each other out. "Alright Volrecks use Take Down!” shouted Ash and Volrecks roared before charging toward Honpress as full speed. "Honpress you use Horn Attack!” shouted Kale Honpress charged toward Volrecks and when the two clashed they struggled to push the other back. "Alright Honpress looking good!” cheered Kale "Your doing great Volrecks!” cheered Ash Just then the two pokémon threw their head upwards and they both were sent sliding back. "Your pokémons not half bad." smiled Kale "Neither is yours, but let's keep this battle going. Volrecks use another Flamethrower!” shouted Ash and Volrecks fired another stream of fire. "You to Honpress!” shouted Kale and Honpress fired another stream of fire at Volrecks. "Alright Warpress use Whirlpool!” shouted Sarah Warpress lifted it's head and a large swirling pool of water formed above it's head as it threw it toward Kabuldo. "Kabuldo use Slash!” shouted Timothy Kabuldo raised it's left claw and just as the whirlpool was about to hit Kabuldo slash the whirlpool destroying it. "Your really good! This is the type of challenge we've been waiting on." smiled Sarah "Thanks! Your not to bad yourself." smiled Timothy "Thanks‘...now Warpress use Aqua Jet!” shouted Sarah All of a sudden water wrapped around Warpress and she dashed toward Kabuldo. "Kabuldo use Slash again!” shouted Timothy Kabuldo raised it's right claw again and just as Warpress was about to hit Kabuldo, it's hit the aqua jet with it's claw and sent Warpress flying backwards in front of Sarah. To Be Continued......................... Category:Season 2 Content